Shugo chara: Eternal Love
by AnimeGurlx
Summary: Eternal Love is an extraordinary love story that will stay with you long after you have finish reading the last chapter. my first shugo chara fanfic. Pairing Ikuto T. and my own created OC.
1. A new girl is in school

Shugo Chara: Eternal Love

By: animegurlx

Pairing: Yukiko (character created by me) x Ikuto .T.

Chapter 1: A new girl is in school

" I'm late!!!" Yukiko shouted as she wear her school uniform while brushing her teeth. Then something tiny moving in her bagpack came out.

They are as tiny as a fairy called shugo chara or her would be self. "Yu- chan! Chill, girl, chill!" said the one in blue. ( The blue one is called perfectionist. A shugo chara born because of Yukiko dream of being perfect since she is bad in everything except for sport.)

Yukiko ran down stairs after she brushed her teeth. Then, " Yuki-chan where are you going with that?" said the yellow one while pointing to her PJs trousers. ( This is Musical. A Shugo chara born because of Yukiko dream of having a great and beautiful voice.)

"AHHH~!" shouted Yukiko as she got shocked staring at her pants. She rushed upstairs and back to her room immediately.

**Yukiko's P.O.V**

" Good morning, class! You guys are all in college now so please be matured and stopped making silly noises." Said the teacher as he came in to the classroom. The whole class quiet down. " Ah`hemm. As I was saying, we have a new student this year. Why don't you come in now. Now, now, don't be shy!" said the teacher once again.

I opened the door and come in. everyone is staring at me and I'm just too shy to stare back. The teacher then said, "Helo! You can called me Nikaidou- sensei. Ok! Now, please introduce yourself to everyone clearly now."

I stared at the floor and said "Hi! I…umm…my name is … Yukiko Nakimura. Is a pleasure to be stuying with… you. Hajimemashite, mina-san."

After the introduction, everyone rushed infront of me immediately. They started asking me silly questions and I don't know who to answer first.

**After class**

"Yukiko-chan. Do you mind helping with something?" ask Nikaidou-sensei so suddenly. I shook my head. Then he gave me a heep of library books and wanting me to hand it to the library teacher.

There is so many books that I can't even see what's ahead of me. Suddenly, I felt that someone bumped into me and the books all fell down together. I saw a boy with crimson hair and sharp eyes with an unemotional look on his face.

The boy just ignored me and didn't even ask if I needed any help. I shouted at him just as he is about to leave. "hey! Can't you just at least apologised since you are the one who got me into this mess." The boy turn around and gave me a scary glare and left. I'm too angry to say anything and all I did is stick out my tounge to him. "That jerk!"

**End of Yukiko's P.O.V.**

Just as she lift her head up, she saw a good looking boy with blonde hair staring at her.

**Find out in the next chapter of eternal love to know who or why the boy is staring at her in the chapter called The Lone wolf.**

**Reviews !**

**Reviews!**

**Reviews!**


	2. The lone wolf

Shugo Chara: Eternal Love

By: animegurlx

Pairing: Yukiko (character created by me) x Ikuto .T.

Chapter 2: The lone wolf

**Yukiko's POV**

_When I lift my head up, I saw a good looking guy with blonde hair staring at me._

"do you need any help?" the guy asked me politely. I nooded in return. I watched him as he picked uo the book slowly. I thought to myself while my heart is pouncing speedily, "could this be….Love at irst sight….!" "here!" said the guy handing me the books he just picked up, "By the way, my name is Tadase Hotori,what's yours, ojou-sama?" I replied while I blushed, " Yukiko, nakimura Yukiko."

"don't mind, my ikuto nii-san. He is normally like that…" said Tadase-kun. I widened my eyes, "WHAT!?! That's your brother…. There is nothing similar between you both." Tadase chuckled, "yeah, I get that a lot lately."

**Break time**

"Yukiko-chan! Over here!" I saw someone waving at me. It was my 1 year older than me cousin, Suzuki Nakimura. "C'mon Yukiko! You see we are playing a game called Guesse a Kisser. A person will have to keep their eyes shut and point to a person. Whoever, they picked must kissed him/her and we want you to joined us." Said Suzuki happily. I sighed, "guess I have no choice but to join. But FYI, I have incredible luck…. So it might be hard for me to get chosen."

Then, one of Suzuki's friend shouted at a certain someone, " Tsukiyomi-kun! C'mon! joined us!!" once, I turned around, I encounter the guy which bump into me in the morning. "Time for revenge. Now, I really want to get chosen…not just by anyone but by him…" I gave out an evil laugh. Suzuki sweat drop.

**~10 minutes later~**

The bottle rolled to Ikuto. Everyone gave him the clothes to tie up his eyes. "It's your turn Tsukiyomi-kun! Picked someone cute." Said Suzuki-chan. Fortunately, I am the lucky one! I clenched one of my fist and thought, "Ha! I am so lucky… I know I always have incredibly good luck…Muahahahaha!~"

At that moment, everyone is chanting, "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" with his eyes shut, he leaned closely to me. I leaned too, of course. When our lips are 1 cm away. I open my eyes which were just shut a while ago, and said, " I'm sorry… looks like I can't bring myself to kiss a person who is much older than me and I will definitely not kissed a boy who is rude, no courtesy and as cold as dry ice." I sticked my tongue. He pulled off the clothes watching me leave. Everyone who is watching the game, even the students whose outside laughed at him… ikuto watched them as they laughed at him helplessly….

I ran outside to the corridor and laughed all I got, " Revenge is sweet!"

**After school**

Before I walked back home, I took a stroll at the park, admiring the beautiful scenery. Then, once I'm about to go home, I heard something. I think it's a violin. For some reason, the sound is filled with a sadness, sorrow and lonely feelings in it. I decided to find whoever is playing it. I looked and looked and found nothing. So I decided to looked for it for one last time. I stop at a benched, panting "*huff* *huff* where is it anyway?" Just then when I lifted my head I saw him….the person who is playing the violin. Its…its… TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" I got shocked and widened my eyes.

I hid behind a tree enjoying his music and thought, " I never know, he is this sad and lonely. And I'm such a jerk… humiliating him in front of everyone without knowing he is already this sad." Suddenly, he stopped and asked, "WHO'S THERE?"

"Oh no… he found me out…. What should I do?"

**Find out what happened in the next chapter of shugo chara: eternal love.**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**


	3. The new, suspicious teacher

Shugo Chara: Eternal Love

By: animeGurlx

Pairing: Yukiko (character created by me) x Ikuto .T.

Chapter 3: The new, suspicious teacher

" _Who's there?" __"Oh no… he found me out…. What should I do?"_

Yukiko stop hiding and smiled to him, " Hi, there… Umm..~ sorry , for spying"

"Hi there, idiot. So is this how you spy on a person? Or could it be that you have fallen for me already?" Ikuto smirked.

Yukiko blushed helplessly and shouted back, " who will fall for a person like you?"

Then she recall back his music and said, " I'm sorry."

" What are you apologising for, idiot?" said Ikuto with a smile as if he forgotten everything already.

Yukiko got real mad and scolded, " For christ sake, stop calling me an idiot! I take back what I said earlier. There's now way I'm apologising to you again! Hmmph!"

Then, she left. Ikuto sighed and said, " what a moron."

**Yukiko's bedroom**

**Yukiko's POV**

"How's your first day of school, Yu-chan?" asked Perfetionist.

I aswered, " First, it was quite bad since I encountered a pretty rude guy. Second, I'm happy since I got my revenge and third, I regret it."

Musical then fly towards me and asked, " Yuki-chan, did you encounter a cute boy on your first day?"

My face turn red all of a sudden. I choked Musical so hardly while she is laughing all she got, " Ui…! Musical! Shut up! You big mouth!"

**Bedtime **

When I was lying down on the bed, I recall back Ikuto's music. "It is filled with sadness, sorrow and lonely feelings. ~WAIT!~ why did he appeared in my mind at a time like this. Snap out of it, Yukiko!" I shut my eyes and try to sleep.

**The next day**

I bring one of my Chara(Musical) to school with me today. She is hiding in my school bag.

When we are sitting in class waiting for Nikaidou sensei to enter, a beautiful lady with blonde hair entered . She greeted us with a sweet smile, "Elo, claz.. I'm your new homeroom teazer for tiz semezter since Nikaidou zensei iz on vacation to Yakuzima. My name iz Angela von Bilefeld but you can call me Mz. Angela for short. You seez… I am from france so my speaking will slightly develop a France accentz."

**After class**

"Miz Nakimura, will you come wit me for a moment." Asked Miss Angela.

I nodded my head and follow her.

**End of Yukiko's POV**

Just when they crossed the corridor, Ikuto saw them walked by and thought that teacher look kinda suspicious. It's like he can see a lot of dark aura surrounding her or something. He started to feel worry.

" Tsukiyomi-kun. Wanna join us for karaoke?" asked one of his friend.

"Sorry but I have something planned for today already. Maybe another time." replied Ikuto.

At that moment, Miss Angela has led Yukiko to a store room. "How may I help you, teacher?" asked Yukiko.

Miss Angela smirked and is about to take something out of her pocket. But….

BOOM! The door is kicked opened by Ikuto. Yukiko stared at him while Miss Angela widened her eyes.

**Find out what happened next in the next chapter of Shugo Chara: Eternal Love, Trouble in the lift part 1.**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**


	4. Trouble In the Lift part 1

Shugo Chara: Eternal Love

By: animeGurlx

Pairing: Yukiko (character created by me) x Ikuto .T.

Chapter 4: Trouble In The Lift part 1

_Miss Angela smirked and is about to take something out of her pocket. But…._

_BOOM! The door is kicked opened by a raven haired guy(Ikuto). Yukiko stared at him while Miss Angela widened her eyes. _

**Yukiko's POV**

I noticed that Miss Angela's expression suddenly changed.

Ikuto hurriedly grasped my hand, "I'm sorry, sensei. But i need to borrow this idiot for a while since she forgot of our date today. Is it okay for you?"

I thought to myself, " i don't remember having a date with him and did he just called me an idiot?

Just then, Miss Angela's expression changed to her old cheerful self again, " Sure, why not? Have fun on your date..."

**Outside of school**

Ikuto's pulled out of our school's ground. Just before i said anything to him, he shouted, "Get out of here!"his face is so serious. It's not like he is just joking around " It's better if you don't come here anymore."he added.

At that moment, i got really mad and challenged back, " who are you to tell me that? You are not even my mum or anything like that. Don't forget you are the person who pulled me out here for no good reason has no right to call me to leave. Who do you think you are?!?"

He didn't say anything after hearing my words. All he did is put his hands in his pocket and leave me standing there like a girl who has just been dumped by her boyfriend, in other words, idiot. I got so angry that i sticked out my tongue to him like a three years old child.

**Reached home**

Once i got home, i couldn't think of anything else but him. I kept thinking why did he pull me out from the school so suddenly. Everything was messing around with my mind that i can't even think about other stuff, foe example, homeworks. It was just so complicated.

When i was still lying on the sofa thinking, my cell suddenly rang. It gave me a shocked and caused me to fall on the ground landing on my butt.

I answered the phone immediately once i fell down.

"_Guess who?"_ asked the caller happily.

"_What do you want, Suzuki?"_I chuckled.

"_I was wondering i f you are free tomorrow since it is a public holiday."_

"_Yea! What's up?"_

" _We are hanging out at The Mall and was wondering if you wanna join us?"_

I think about it for a moment and thought this is the best way for me to let off some steam so i quickly agree to the offer.

"_Sure, why not"_

"_Great, wait for us at the Fountain found at the opposite side of The Mall at 8 in the morning, okay?"_

"_Right!"_

_*click* _Then i hung up the phone without even saying goodbye just before I rush up to my bedroom.

**Yukiko's bedroom**

I went through my closet to see which is the most suitable clothing for me to wear to our gatherings tomorrow with my two little friends.

I think it took about 2 hours for me to choose which is the right clothes and the most disappointing things is that, i still can't figure out which is the most suitable one for me. So i gave up and went to sleep.

**The next morning**

I woke up at just about 6am. I sighed. I still can't find the right thing to wear yet.

So i just simply chose a normal blouse and a pair of jean to make my dressing look normal cause i don't really like things or clothing that are too fancy. It will probably just scared people away and i don't think you will make any frinds dressing like that.

I let my reddish hair loose like i normally do and didn't put on any makeup since i don't normally like makeup. All i did is use a pink lip gloss.

**Arriving **

Once i reached there, i saw someone waving at me.

_It's Suzuki_.

I waved back of course just before greeting her good morning.

"What's taking you so long?" asked Suzuki angrily. Then she sighed and said, "forget it. There is still one more person for us to wait."

I thought to myself, " i wonder who is it since all of Suzuki's girlfriends are here already?"

**Then...**

"Yukiko, i think we will go on ahead first so as your punishment for being late, you will have to wait for the last person. We will be at the 5th floor, okay? See ya, cuz!" Suzuki said to me as she walked away with all her other friends. I sighed since I got nothing to argue back.

I sat on the bench next to the fountain. And then, i suddenly saw a familiar face running towards me, panting. _It's Ikuto!_

"_i'm sorry. I overslept."_

Then once he lifted up his head, he saw me. His expression changed, probably is because of yesterday.

I try to play cool like he normally did to me. I tuck my hands into the jean, "C'omon, you slacker. They are waiting for us at the 5th floor."

He followed me without saying anything. I think he is still ignoring me. All i can do is sighed.

Then we went in to the lift. When the lift is like moving upwards, it stopped suddenly.

**End of Yukiko's POV**

That totally shocked Yukiko but not Ikuto. Yukiko then squatted. For some unknown reason, she seem afraid. She then buried her head under her arms. And Ikuto don't know the reason why?

**Find out what happened next in the next chapter of Shugo Chara: Eternal Love, Trouble In The Lift part 2.**

**Author's note: This chapter of the story is a bit longer but it's worth it since i'm in a good mood and feel like typing. Hope you like it.**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**


	5. Trouble In the Lift part 2

Shugo Chara: Eternal Love

By: animeGurlx

Pairing: Yukiko (character created by me) x Ikuto .T.

Chapter 5: Trouble In The Lift part 2

_That totally shocked Yukiko but not Ikuto. Yukiko then squatted. For some unknown reason, she seem afraid. She then buried her head under her arms. And Ikuto don't know the reason why?_

Ikuto leaned foward trying to calm her down, "Oui... it's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of. Thelift may be out of service."

But before he can finish what he is trying to say, Yukiko pushed him away, "Leave me alone! Don't touch me!"

At that moment Ikuto got totally shocked, noticing that there's tears in her eyes, he thought to himself, " This is the first time, i have ever seen her cry. It's rare to see a girl as strong as her crying. And i've been ignoring since just now, i'm such a jerk." Ikuto then put up a croked smile.

He try to leaned foward again and this time Yukiko didn't noticed him. He hugged her tightly so she won't be afraid. She tried to fight against him by pushing him away but it didn't seems to work. Then she gave up and settled down. She stopped crying and blushed after she raised her head up to see Ikuto who is still hugging her.

"See... there's nothing for you to be afarid of. Let's just wait for help right here" He said to her sofly for the very first time.

**In the meantime...**

Suzuki is still waiting for Yukiko and Ikuto but they never show up. So she got worried and called her friends to search for them. It took them forever but still no sign of them.

Suzuki went back to the fountain to see if they are still there but all she saw is the bagpack that Yukiko must have left behind.

"Hey, you guys. I found something. I think it's Yukiko's bagpack. What about you guys? Anything?"

Everyone just shook their head in disappointment.

Just then, when they just walk passed a security counter, they overheard some tourists complaining to the security man who is in charge of this area, " hey, what kind of lame mall is this. The lift to the fith floor is out and noone put any sign about it being that way. I am leaving! Hmmph!"

When they overheard what they are saying, they got anxious and ran to the lift in the ground floor.

**At that very moment...**

Yukiko is just sitting next to Ikuto who just fallen asleep a moment ago. She gave him a smile and thought, " he is so cute when he is sleeping." And then she blushed.

Then she heard something...

" _Yukiko, are you in there? If you are, please say something...! Please!"  
_Yukiko hurrriedly jumped up, " Suzuki, is that you? Yea, I'm here. Please get help, okay!"

"_Alright, just hang in there! I'll be back, fast!"_

"Oh right! We are safe at last." Yukiko thought to herself happily.

" Can you get any louder?" Ikuto woke up not having anything nice to say.

Yukiko immediatly shut her mouth with her two hands and jumped right to Ikuto hugging him which cause him to blushed helplessly. " We are safe. Ikuto. We are safe." She shouted. Ikuto didn't do anything but smile and says, " we are..."

Suddenly, the door of the lift is opening and it's making some very annoying noises which cause Yukiko to stop huggin Ikuto, because if she didn't everyone is gonna see them like this.

The door is finally open and " Yukiko!" Suzuki jumped onto her and hugged her tightly.

Yukiko smiled and said, " Suzuki, you are squashing me and i can't breathe." Suzuki then back off and one of her friend says, " Tsukiyomi-kun, why didn't you used your phone to call any of us." Everyone then stare at him just to hear him said, "I sort of forgot." And eveyone collapsed leaving Yukiko choking him, " You moron, if you haven't forgot, we might get out of that scary place faster!"

Ikuto smirked and said, " Don't you like spending some alone time with me. Don't forget that we hugged just now."

Yukiko's face turned red leaving everyone giving her one of those weird glares. " Uuhh! Yukiko got herself a boyfriend." Yukiko then shouted, " I do not!!!"

**This the end of the chapter. Find out what happen next in the next chapter of Shugo Chara: Eternal Love, Who's That Girl?**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
